Angel In Disguise
by Luminablue2
Summary: Rein, one of Hades' demon, is task to offer a human soul every midnight as her job, but one fateful dawn, Rein encountered Shade, an angel who is suppose to kill Rein on the spot yet unexpectedly kissed her! Marking Rein as his permanent servant, his property his belongings, his priority, his mark.Will Rein ever survive her punishment? Demon: The perks of being an Angel's Servant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, don't kill derp. DERP has made another (well not really another) story THAT is suppose to be a one-shot but technically I'm out words and my head got, _puff_ , so yeah. One-shot to a Chapter-Shot (Okay that didn't make sense)**

 **This idea of Angel and Devil just pop out of my mind and some of the details got inspired from a book and for some reason, I even tried searching some of it, but oh well, when boredom strikes~**

 **Okie, so I hope you guys would enjoy this and I promise! This won't be long! I've tracked down some notes on every chapter of it and I can say that this would technically come up to at least, 3-4 Chapters! :D... Hooray.**

 **Anyways~ Enjoy! And don't forget to review~!**

 **AND HAPPY ADVANCE HALLOWEEN EBERYONEEE! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Derp doesn't own FBNF. Derp. '-'**

* * *

"You can see me?" Rein blinked, narrowing her red glowing eyes to the girl.

"H-huh?" The girl stuttered. Rein smiled, creeping out the girl.

She twirled her stick on her hand and turned her head to the doll."Nee, nee, Livi, do you think she can be a good offering? Hades would definitely love a pure beautiful girl!" Rein beamed.

The girl didn't make any move, confused she triggered to ask. "U-umm-"

"Too bad her beauty won't be a use if I'll just take her soul." Rein tucked her hair that is covering her face, flashing a sinister smile.

The girl flinched, seeing her dark aura she step backward. "Arah arah! She heard us Livi! Now she is scared, poor thing," Rein shook her head to the girl.

"P-please don't k-kill me." The girl pleaded.

"Ehhh~ I knew it! Your a * ** _Sight_**!" Rein clasped her hand together.

"H-huh?" The girl twitched.

 ** _(*Sight are those special people who can see abnormal things like ghost, demons, angels etc. But true Sight is rare, but often runs in families, sometimes skipping generations or two.)_**

"Livi, should we take out her eye first then?" The girl trembled in her place. "I wonder which part should I get first?" Rein playfully twirled her stick, circling the girl.

"P-p-please don't." The girl murmured, obviously crying.

"Ohh! She's crying already! Livi, don't scare her!" Rein happily poked the doll, she let it float in her side as she flipped her hair.

" _Then, shall we start the entertainment_?" Rein tucked both of her side hair to her ear, fully seeing her red glowing eyes.

"P-p-please don't kill me!" The girl pleaded once more as she cried in fear.

"Tsk how annoying." Rein rolled her eyes, she step backward and turned her attention to Livi.

"Livi, finish her." Rein smiled as she poke her doll one last time.

The girl sat down to the dirt covering both of her ears, she cried and prayed.

 _"Rein should kill. Rein should eat soul. Rein should kill."_ The doll answered, emotionless, its voice sounded dry, like a digital robot.

Rein snorted. She hate it when her doll doesn't follow her, but what can she say? That's how Rein made her to be. She groaned and twirled her stick on last time.

"Fine, fine, I'll finish her, but I won't eat her, alright." Rein flipped her hair.

The girl felt relief but fear is still written all over her face.

"Her eyes would be a good part of my collection, a _Sight_ like her is quite rare." Rein grinned.

The girl just remained in her place, closing her eyes, covering her ears, shivering she braced herself.

Rein threw her stick upwards and it suddenly turned into a scythe. "Opp!" Rein jumped and catch it like a ball using her one hand. Like she's making a baton performance.

Rein twirled her scythe once again forming a huge circle around the girl and herself.

"W-w-what is this?"

" _Fun_." Rein smiled widely.

She raised her hand with her scythe, " **In the name of Hades, God of Underworld**!" Rein beamed in excitement as the circle started to glow.

" **I mark you as** -"

"You wouldn't dare to do that are you?" Shade calmly stopped her arms making Rein flinched in surprise.

"W-what are you-?!"

Shade stepped at the circle and in instant the glow vanish before Rein's sight.

"You may leave now." Shade turned his head signaling the girl, who quickly nodded and ran without a word. Saying _'may'_ like he gave a permission to her.

"H-hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Rein screamed. "Hey!" She struggled. "Come back!"

"Quit it already."

Rein turned her attention to Shade, "And you! Who the hell are you to interrupt my _fun_?" Rein glared at the angel.

"You've done enough on 1 night." Shade tightly gripped his hands on Rein's arms, little by little she felt heat and pain swarming to her arm.

"L-let go!" Rein whined, she can see that smokes are slowly appearing.

Shade just stared at her, observing her reaction, "I said let go!" Rein quickly pulled her arm, wrapping it with her other hand as she keep her space by stepping 2 steps backward.

"It was supposed to melt." Shade looked at Rein's arm with a bewildered glance, "How did you-"

"Livi! Finish him!" Rein darted her eyes to her doll.

Livi's eyes turned red and a grim smile formed in her sewed face. Without any hesitation, she quickly run to Shade with her small spike axe striking to his chest, he quickly formed a small shield to defend himself, but to his surprise, he almost lost his balance, not expecting how strong the attack was. He automatically pulled out his sword and the two began fencing.

Rein on the other hand began to heal her wound slowly but her body began to heat up again, she almost fell to the ground, soon she realize that the sun is already rising. Rein groaned. _'But Fun just started earlier!'_

"Livi, abort! Right this instant!" As if on cue her doll quickly fled to her side, her red velvet eye began to turn white again.

"Games are over now, demon." Shade gave Rein a sour look.

"Really? But I was having fun!" Rein enthusiastically answered, despite her deep wound.

"Like I would let you escape." Shade quickly ran to her place.

Rein quickly raise her uninjured hand, smirking, she caste a dark spell "Est colimu-"

"Luminous freia!" Shade caste a light barrier around them, preventing her to teleport.

"Tsk." Rein glared at Shade.

"Didn't I tell you? Your games are over now, I won't let you escape you this time." Shade plainly stated.

Rein just smiled, keeping her pride up. "Well, well, I'm constantly not interested with your games now, mere angel, my games are much better comparing to you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yah, really."

"So you think my game is boring?" Shade flash a evil smirk.

"Y-yeah!" Rein stuttered stepping backwards.

"So is it okay if I play with you a little?" Shade took a step forward.

"I-Is that a threat?" Rein stepped backward, nervousness started to creep her.

"Likely yes."

"..."

"Scared?"

Rein bit her lips, she was not prepared for this, she knew she'll die here if she won't think of an escape, a plan, but she can't cast any spell in this barrier, she can't also cross the barrier, all she could do is stare at the angel in disguise in front of her. The sun was already rising, Rein debated in her head whether to stay up with her pride or pleaded for her life.

Shade smirked. He swayed his sword playfully.

Rein glared. Preparing an attack or a distraction. Hiding Livi in her back.

Shade step forward.

Rein step backward.

Forward.

Backward.

Forward.

Backward.

Until Rein hit the wall on her back, she was trapped, again.

She swear if only she hide earlier before dawn, her life won't be at stake. If she just countered the girl before this stupid angel came she could merely just killed and took her eyes for her very own Collection. And then everyone would be happy. No stupid angel, no stupid barrier, no stupid game, no death threat. Hooray.

"It looks like you lose to my game." Shade smiled.

"And I utterly confirmed that your game is one of the lamest. Congratulations." Rein glared at him, completely forgetting about her pride.

Shade stared at Rein.

"So your going to kill me with your sword that easily? Hah! Pathetic! What a wasteful kill that would be! I bet you've simply just cut those other demons you've defeated! Is that how you kill us? Pathetic! What a waste!" Rein snorted.

Shade didn't answered, he just stared at her, listening intently.

Rein noticed this and continued, hoping this would be her chance. "If I were you, I would totally let my victim scream for mercy! Limb after limb! I'll make them suffer! Screwing every piece of there vein!" Rein beamed.

"So that's how you define ' _Fun_ '." Shade blankly commented.

"Precisely! Success is made by the ashes of your enemies!" Rein proudly stated.

Shade hesitated for a moment, "Not all ashes are fun to watch."

"Tsk, your such a smooth thinker! Of course it is fun! You've defeated your enemy! You've gain your prize! You've gain victory with it!" Rein insisted, its like she's scolding a kid.

"Your speaking of revenge." Shade plainly answered. Rein stop. She was surprised, no shock. She was shock, she was a demon for a month already and she just realize that all she have been doing was not likely her way of entertainment, she can't seem to picture out of where did she became so bitter that she started killing of innocent persons, maybe because she is a demon and eating souls are one of there task, but it feels like there's a hole, deep down. Like why did she even became a demon from the start? Does questioning it would even change her way of the deal?

"Your impossible..." Rein murmured.

"Huh?" Shade who was just observing her all this time, flinched.

"I SAID YOUR IMPOSSIBLE YOU JERK!" Without any hesitation, Rein grab her scythe and quickly attack Shade. The sun is rising, she was running out of time.

Before the scythe could hit Shade's arm, he directly swayed it effortlessly, escaping in her hands she felt helpless and scared. She wanted to punch him even if its the last straw she can make, doing nothing in her death is the most pathetic and stupidest thing she could even imagine.

But before she could follow her scythe a hand pulled her waist, "What that-?!"

"Escaping is dangerous. "

"W-wh-"

Shade pressed his lips to Rein before she could even reply, Rein was surprised and felt her face blush like a tomatoe.

She quickly pushed him away making him hit to the ground.

"Hey!" Shade groaned.

"The * #&! was that you #!* !#!?" Rein screamed, her face is all red.

Shade smirked for no reason, just seeing her range made him smile.

"You prevented bastard!" Rein screamed at the tip of her lungs.

She wiped her lips with her hand, her face is still bright red, Shade laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"Your so ridiculous you know."

"W-what?!"

"Mark," Shade pointed to her hands and to her palm. Rein saw a bright yellow light glowing scar, but Rein didn't feel any pain through it.

"Y-you cut me!" Rein wiped her scar with her other hand.

"It won't be erased idiot." Shade stood up. Rein tried to wipe it again but to her avail its still there, Rein was horrified.

"W-what did you do me?!" Rein clenched her other fist, her red eyes reflecting the sunrise.

"I mark you." Shade crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Mark what?"

"You said you've wanted me to make you suffer, you said killing you by my sword is not enough, so here it is, rejoice, its your lucky day."

"Did I even said kissing me is a torture? You perverted sanafajerk!" Rein hissed.

Shade felt his face growing red. "I-I didn't mean about the kiss! Besides its not about it matters!"

"W-well it does matter to me!"

"Don't tell me its your fi-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Shade can't help but to laugh. She felt like an idiot, a demon standing in front of a laughing angel, amused by her reaction of her first kiss taken by this freakin angel himself.

Rein glared at him, she almost forget that its almost morning and if ever she gets to be lighted by the sun, she'll definitely melt!

"Okay, okay your totally amusing." Shade cleared his throat, becoming serious.

"Tsk, get me out of here you pervert!" Rein screamed this time.

Shade smiled, "The mark,"

"Yeah about it! What did you do to me?!" Rein demanded an answer.

"Your mine now." Shade gave a grim smile.

Rein felt like her limbs began to ache.

"What the #!&#$?! You kidding me you-"

"I'm serious."

Rein froze.

"You're my servant, my property, my priority, mine,"

"It can't be..." Rein's velvet eyes were blank.

Shade looked at the sun rise sighed then shrug, "Meet me here tomorrow at 12 midnight." Shade turned around.

"Huh?! Why daheck would I-"

"You have to hide before you'll melt right?" Shade glance at his shoulder.

"Yeah duh, I know that but-"

"I'll spare you this time," He faced her fully. "But tomorrow, expect the best torture you wanted, I'll slowly make you suffer." Shade flash an evil grin before leaving.

Rein stared at his back, as it disappeared. She stood there, feeling like she's been stab in the stomach.

She look at the scar she had in her palm, terror had tasted in the back of her throat as gulped in. What should she do now? She will be killed tomorrow, she have no idea on how to escape his trap, his game. She miscalculated him, she thought that he was naive but he wasn't, SHE was, instead.

Rein noticed the sun streaming with bright highlights, Rein quickly grab Livi and went into the dark corner of the building.

"Livi, were screwed. " Rein whispered.

Maybe he thought this through already, maybe he made this as a trap for her, a game she can't defeat, a _fun_ that backfired her. What she said earlier was stupid, she knew he would've killed her on that spot with his sword but he never thought he'll consider her suggestion. She felt stupid. Then again, A Demon being a Servant of an Angel is the worst torture one could experience, she can't help but to praise him for that.

 _'Welp, that's what I get from suggesting.'_ Rein thought as she grab her scythe just near her.

 _'What an angel in disguise he is._ ' Rein rolled her eyes as she started to chant her teleport spell. ' _But I won't let him hurt me!_ ' Rein formed a sinister smile, _'For what reason I am even called a Demon? I'll create the fun he deserves. The fun he would regret in his whole life for messing up a demon like me.'_

 _'Wait and see, Rein The Demon is ready to play.'_

Rein snickered as she made her way to the Underworld to report her experience to Hades. A mischievous smile creep on her face.

* * *

 **Yeash Finally Done! Thank you for reading this~ I never though i could finish this in a day. But oh well~ Oh right! I almost forgot about those stories i've asked about your opinions '-' Sorry for derp's stupid-ness. Right so, I've counted all the votes and so here's the result:**

 **1st** = _Your Mine! **(With 4 votes)**_

 **2nd** = _Hopeless Playboy_ _**(With 3 votes)**_

 **3rd** = _Loveless Cupid and Fatal Bullet_ ** _(With 2 votes)_**

 **So! Your Mine wins! But I wanted 2 stories to be publish so Hopeless Playboy is entered too.**

 **Okay! I've decided to make Hopeless Playboy as Shine (FinexShade)! Since most you guys wanted it to be Shine so okay~ I'll try my best to make them look funny in my stupidest way xD**

 **To Cross: And yeash xD Hopeless Playboy is likely Kaizer and Ashleah xD**

 **So that's it for today! Then again, thank you for reading~ R &R! Byeee~ SAYONARA! **

**-Derp '-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heylo! Chapter 2 coming right up! Okay, no more long intro for me since I don't even know what to write when you spend so much time writing below. Derp.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do~ (No seriously, this chapter killed my hands)**

 **Anyways! R &R! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FBNF, all rights to there respective owners.**

* * *

 _The school bell rang across the field as she slowly opened her vision, turquoise glowing eyes divulged in the sight of the sun, murmuring unidentified words , she was lying on the ground of the grass, the mixture feeling of rough and soft textures creep to her arms as she rubbed her eyes, not planning to sat up. **'Where am I?** ' She though, and as slowly as it was, she found herself sleeping again. _

***Flash* *Flash***

She blinked.

 _She was at there, very there. Sitting at the 2nd row, darting her eyes to the blank board as her classmate talked and laughed. She just sat there, waiting for the class to start like a normal student, like everyone is._

 ***Flash***

 _ **"We will have a new student, everyone, please treat him nicely. "** She jolted, it was class time already and she was dazing off. She raise her head and found herself in the class of a normal student._

 _Suddenly, a pair of indigo eyes caught her sight, he was near the teacher's table silently staring at her as she was also starring at him. **'Is he the new student?'** She wondered still eyeing him._

 _ **"_ will be staying with us this school year _"** The Teacher pointed to the a guy who is next to him, blonde hair and velvet red eyes._

 _She thought for a moment, **'Oh, so he is the new student.'** Eyeing the blonde. **'But what abou-'** Before she could continue she was utterly surprised to see an empty space near the teacher's table, no sign of a guy with a mysterious indigo eyes, no sign of the guy who stared at her for like eternity..._

 _ ***Flash***_

* * *

Rein attacked once more with her scythe.

"YOU ^#$ ! DON'T YOU JERKS EVER STOP MOVING?!" Rein screamed.

"A handsome, hot jerk." Shade winked with a smirked as he dodge Rein's attacks.

"Hot?! Hell is more hot than you ye stupid-"

"Handsome."

"OH I SWEAR TO HADES I'LL KILL YOU."

"That's it demon girl, kill me before I kill you."

"Oh I know for sure I would!" Rein chanted a ritual as she twirled her scythe virgously.

" **In the Name of Hades**!" As a dark circle glowed around her.

But Shade didn't plan to lose too.

" **In the Name of Zeus**!"

" _ **Perish in Darkness**_!"

" _ **Dissolve in Lightness**_!"

And in an instant a strong wave of Darkness and Lightness collide. Its making a collision together, and because of its opposite it impacts to the both of them, making them drop to the ground. The whole place was pervaded by smokes and ashes.

As soon as the place got cleared, Rein immediately stood up, allowing herself to be dizzy for a moment as she placed a hand in her head.

"Damn that stupid angel, this is all his fault." Rein mumbled as she groaned.

' _Like how the flock did he knew my plan?! I've reorganized it and Sherlock is he a fortune teller?!_ ' Rein stomped her feet, annoyed that her plan failed.

"Nice try for a beginner, demon."

Rein turned around and saw the devilish smile creeped on his face. "Pretty fast huh? You've left your things without even noticing that they were gone, oh wait scratch that, I meant being snatched." Shade winked, amused by Rein's reaction.

"My scythe!" Rein clenched her fist. "Give it back!" Rein demanded.

"Why would I?"

"You cheater! That's mine!"

Shade gave a mischievous smile.

"That's because I'm a genius, admit it."

"Like hell I would! Just give it back you dumbass!"

"For what reason did I even spoiled your plan for if I'll just give it back?"

"...Wait.." Rein paused swallowing every word he just stated. "Y-you knew my plan?" Rein can't help but to face palm. "Ugh" she groaned. ' _So much for my stupidity, this guy is impossible.'_

"I'm a pro stalker myself."

Shade gave a smug face, much to Rein's annoyed face.

"Okay, okay, fine." Rein surrendered. "You win, kill me for all I care, case closed." She rolled her eyes as she glared at him.

"No way I would."

"What?"

"I won't kill you yet, you're just starting your work to amuse me."

"Damn you."

"I know, I'm awesome."

Shade smiled.

Rein glared.

Silents filled the place as the air became colder than usual.

"So..." Shade cleared his throat. "Umm.. you might gotten the sign, didn't you?" Shade raised the scythe.

"What? What sign?" Rein scoffed as she turned her focused to the scythe in his hands.

"That your powers won't affect on me." Shade grinned. Rein tilt her head as she felt her scar glowing, _'Heck'_ ,she closed her palm and ignored the pain as she groaned.

"Just what the hell did you do to me?!"

"I've told you right? Your my servant, my mark." Shade answered, "My _erastis_..." Shade added in a whisper.

"Huh?"

Shade playfully swayed her scythe making Rein's blood boil.

"Crap! Don't you ever dare play with my scythe!" Rein warned.

"Don't worry, it won't be really that useful now." He smiled sweetly as he hid her scythe in his small bag. Her big scythe suddenly went small and not long, the small bag began swallowing the scythe.

"So, I think you've learned your first lesson." Shade assured with a smile.

"That messing around with a perverted angel is the most crappy thing you'll ever do to your life? Yup, very well." Rein snorted.

"Very good." Shade rolled his eyes as he turned around and started walking out.

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

"Some place obviously." He replied philosophically.

Rein groaned. "Hey if your leaving me here, give me my scythe first! I can't go home without that!"

"What makes you think your job is done?"

"Well duh! I-"

"Dream on, demon, you're my servant now."

"Yeah, I've known that since you've appeared in my life, no need to repeat it, I'm not that stupid to forget."

"If you wanted your sword-"

"Scythe." Rein rolled her eyes.

"Well whatever, if you want this back, feel free to join me." Shade shrugged.

"Ugh! The nerve!"

"Your scythe can't walk ya know." Shade waved.

Rein remained in her place, ' _Oh your not the only one who had a stubborn personality._ ' She thought as she crossed her arms. Waiting for him to turn around and make him pissed. _'I'm pretty sure he'll turn around and flock those freakin good wings of his an-'_

Shade raised her scythe and started dragging it to the ground, _'Holy-'_

"YOUPIECEOF # ^YEFU- _beep_ -SH- _beep_ -$#^%!" Rein stomped her feet and made her way to Shade's back, she keep at least 5 meters away from him.

"I knew it, I'm irresistible. " Shade smirked as he smelled victory.

"Talk to the deaf, it might listen."

Shade on the other hand can't help the smile creeping out his face. ' _This is going to be a long night.'_ He thought as he sighed while Rein just snorted.

* * *

 ***Flash***

 _She once again opened her eyes and now she is sitting under the tree, alone. She tucked her side hair and saw that same indigo eyes again, staring across at her straight from the lawn._

 _She stared at him back silently without any word. Its like there eyes do the talking all at once._

 _They were there, very there._

 _But as kill joy as it sounds, the school bell rang, signaling that the 20- minute break is over. She looked at the school building as some students began walking through there next classes._

 _She quickly went back to her gaze across to lawn only to see an empty space._

 _ **'He is gone... Again...'** She mumbled to herself as she sighed._

 ***Flash***

* * *

Rein stared at the old house with a bored face, crossed arms.

"So? What the hell are we doing in this old lame house at the middle of the night?" Rein boredly asked.

"Gee, we all know why were here _AT THE_ middle of the night." Shade rolled his eyes.

"Ah-hah." Rein boredly gaze at the house's window.

 _"Rein. Livi felt. Something Familiar._ " Livi, Rein's doll pop out beside her.

"Oh Livi."

" _Danger. Danger_." Livi croaked in her robotic dry voice as her eyes reddened like in some emergency truck.

"Gee, I'll be the happiest demon to hear that then if its true, I always wanted to see a dead perverted angel." Rein mumbled.

" _Danger. Danger. Danger._ "

"The heck? What's with that doll?" Shade glance at the doll that looked like in some horror movies, with undone buttons, lots of sewed parts, and a creepy wide smile that can kill a baby, more or less, it looked like a mini version of a scarecrow.

"What? What about her?" Rein smiled, adjusting one of the doll's button.

"She's weird." Shade glanced at the doll, then to Rein, _'You're weird.'_ He thought.

"I made her." Rein glared at Shade.

"You. Made her, wow." Shade skeptically answered. _'Makes sense now.'_ Shade tried to dismiss the weird thought of Rein sewing that creepy doll, ' _She could at least be a girly girl in a proper doll instead of that old... buttons-doll.'_

"I give her a life idiot, every demon can do that if your being smart."

"Oh, black magic." Shade boredly answered.

"Its not that dark! I mean, yeah we always have this magic, but its not all for black purposes! You angels just don't know how demons are capable of."

"Yeah right, nor like you demons don't know how angels are capable of." Shade rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure thing, I'll make sure I'll write that in my list of capabilities of angels. At least its the 2nd thing I've known about angels, other than that they are a bunch of perverts." Rein scoffed.

"Tsk" Shade just rolled his eyes. "Anyway."

"My job here is to investigate this place."

"Ohh exciting." Rein mumbled with a bored expression.

"Cut it!"

"Whateves."

"My senior told me that this location is inhabited by ghost," Shade glanced at Rein, "Demons," Rein rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, "Well I'm sorry for being one then."

"Well that's not literally the point, this I heard here is that, ghost are scaring the household, making them leave." Shade sighed.

"Well that's great."

"What? Of course not! People are scared! What's so great about that?"

"First of all, ghost err- demons lived here even before those family, _'your so called victim',_ even stepped a foot here." Rein pointed out.

"Yeah bu-"

"Second, its there fault, they mess with the demons, demons lived here, its there property and they have the obligation to fight for there place, your human-people doesn't have the right to complain."

"Demons doesn't have the right to own a property. "

Rein stomped her feet, annoyed. "And Angels have?" Rein showed Shade her scar on her palm.

"Gahh listen, its different okay."

"How is it different when all you guys, you Angels, do is to look down on us Demons! Always!"

"Tsk, you don't understand a single thing."

"Oh no, I do! Really! I do understand that you bunch of Angels kick Demon's asses like they are just a bunch of lame entertainments, like seriously, are you even listening to what they taught to you? They-"

"You're just a newbie-one-month-old demon who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, I live at least a century already, demon, you don't have the right to judge my tribe."

"Nor you do have the right to assess my tribe in properties!" Rein gritted her teeth, trying to restrain herself. When suddenly she felt an electric shock teared on her palm. "H-hey!"

"Make a single word and I'll electrocute you 'till you die." Shade glance at Rein with cold, dull eyes. Rein flinched, she was shocked to see him looking too cold, she kept her mouth shut and face the ground, _'Welp, I probably did hit a bullet there._ ' Rein thought, eventually smirking slightly, despite her pain.

"If you ever make or did something I don't want nor satisfied of, I won't hesitate to electrify you." Shade stared at her coldly.

 _'Life is so unfair.'_ Rein thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes while still facing the ground.

Shade paused for a moment then proceeded, "So are you coming or what?" Shade darted his eyes to the house then to Rein.

Rein didn't make a move, ' _Don't make a word, is what he said, of course, since I'm a freakin good demon, who am I to disobey him?_ ' Rein smirked and still facing the ground.

"Oii, I'm talking to you!"

 _'Ignore.'_

"Are you deaf?"

 _'Obviously not. Ignore.'_

"Tsk."

Shade suddenly leaned in closer to her, _'What the f-'_ He raised her chin to meet his eyes, they were just like about 1 centimeters away. Rein gulped.

"I said, are you coming or what?" Shade whispered. Rein quickly pushed him away, she felt goosebumps just by touching him.

She directly went forward leaving him behind. "I-I was about too but you did warned me about the talking," Rein gave him a bitter face, "Besides, who wouldn't want a Demon visiting a Demon's place, and one Angel unguarded."

Shade can't help but to smile, "You're a pretty sly Demon yourself, huh?" Shade smirked.

"Shut up asshole." Rein scoffed.

* * *

 ***Flash***

 _ **'He is there...'** She blinked. **'I saw him, I can't be wrong...'** She thought as she remained her focus to the boy with indigo eyes. **'He is alone...'** She gasped, ' **Why is he alone in the rain...?'**_

 ***Flash***

* * *

Rein narrowed her eyes to the paintings pasted to the walls, _'It sure is a big house.'_ She whistled.

Old chandeliers, old staircases and old sofas, scattered around the hall like some World War occured in one place.

"So? Is this what they all call a ghost hunt?" Rein crossed her arms with a bored face.

"It is boring, I know." Shade rolled his eyes.

"Hunted, very hunted!"

"Tss, be quite will you?"

"Aye-aye."

Rein placed her hands to a picture frame, _'Is this the lucky Owner whose butt got scared off?'_ Rein took the picture frame.

"Hey! Stop touching those!"

"Gee, chill down, its not like I'm stealing it." Rein quickly placed the picture frame down.

As soon as she raised her head, she unexpectedly saw her reflection on a mirror, _'H-how-'_ , scared and trembling she directly throw the first thing she grasped in her hand, scissors.

* * *

 ***Flash***

 _She saw that indigo eyed boy again, staring straight towards her. **'Why is he always alone?'**_

 _ **'Why can't he make friends with the other kids?'**_

 ***Flash***

* * *

 ***crash***

Shade instantly turned around, "What was that?!"

Rein breathed furiously and lose her balance to the ground, she stared at the broken mirror, she saw something that she didn't want to see, she felt horrified, scared.

"A-are you okay?" Shade asked, surprised.

Rein just shook her head, hands both covered in her ears, "I want out here."

"Huh?"

"I said I want ou-"

"Rein?" She jolted, hands still placed on her ear, not planning to stand up, she soon recognize the voice but ignored the heck of it, what she saw in the mirror was more important and she needed - she wanted to get out of here.

"Toma." Shade spat as he gave daggers to an unexpected visitor.

"Shade, its been a while, how are you in your agony?" Toma smiled.

"Don't be stupid." Shade clenched his fist.

"Oh, is killing her in front of you not enough?" Toma grinned with a mischievous aura.

Rein felt a strong tension from the both of them as she glance back and forth, _'Wait...They knew each other?'_

"Mentioning her won't work on me."

"Oh really now? Are you curious on which tribe she went through after her death?"

Shade scoffed, "I don't have the right to ask and its not my business to do so."

Toma smiled grimly, "How sad, you lost your one and only happiness without knowing where she went in her afterlife."

"Make another word and I'll cut your throat out."

"Talking less as ever, well, I can't blame you for that." Toma shrugged.

"I won't hesitate to kill."

"Ohhh strong guy! You should have said that before I killed her tha-"

"I said enough!" Shade drew his sword out and Toma grinned in excitement as he pulled his scythe.

"U-umm..." Rein stuttered as she placed both of her hands in her shoulder, she's trembling.

"Oh Rein, why don't you join the fun? I doubt you've ever killed an angel before yet." Toma invited and smiled at Rein.

"Demon, stand at my back." Shade motioned for Rein.

"Who are you to order her? And she has a name!" Toma gritted his teeth to Shade.

"I said stand at my back!" Shade demanded as he gave Rein a cold threat.

"Rein, join me. Pull out your scythe and let's kill this _fun_."

"Demon, an order is an order!" Rein felt her scar tearing up with electricity, she hissed quietly as she clenched her fist.

"Rein?" Toma tilted his head.

"I'm sorry Toma," Rein took one last glanced at Toma with a sincere expression which made him flinched, "I'm on his side." She said bitterly as she quickly sprinted to Shade's back.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Toma demanded an answer, Shade smirked.

"I mark her." Shade simply answered as he swayed his sword.

"M-mark?"

"She is my _erastis."_

"...Rein?" Toma glance at Rein who glared at her shoes, _'Stupid pervert angel.'_ She thought. _'Wait... what's erastis?'_

"How dare you lay a finger at her!" Toma accused Shade as he pointed a finger.

"Oh tell me about it, it was worth it." Shade smirked and now Toma is angry.

"I'll kill you. You bastard!" Toma roared as he started to strike an attack at Shade.

Shade defense his sword as he received the strong attack, unbalance, it made him kneel to the ground, he had underestimated him, "Damn it." He groaned.

Shade pushed Toma away and created a small barrier.

"What's this? Scared already?" Toma grinned.

Shade just ignored him and started to attack.

"You haven't change! Its already been a month but your still that weak, useless junk!" Toma laughed, effortlessly dodging his attacks.

"Shut your mouth!" Shade once again triggered to attack, Toma kept on evading his attack until not long, Shade became tired and exhausted.

"What's this? Tired already?" Toma smiled.

"Its just warm up, you fool!" Shade gave him a strong thrust and kicked his stomach, bouncing Toma to the window.

Toma stood up slowly, swallowing the pain, he took a glance at Rein who has an unpredictable expression. "Rein" he mouthed. Making Rein flinched in her place.

"You think I'm done with you?" Shade quickly gave Toma another strike that caused a bleeding on his shoulder, "Crap!", it was bleeding hard. Toma placed a hand on his wounded shoulder and fell on his knees as the wound began spreading to his arms and hand.

Before Shade can attack, Toma mumbled something to Shade and smiled at Rein, but unfortunately for her she can't hear it, she barely hear his words until Shade finally tossed him through the window and to the ground.

"NO WAIT!" Rein screamed, it all happened so fast she can't even blink with the situation. She quickly ran to Shade's side and gaze down, only to see an empty black cloak. Rein felt like her world started to boil.

 _'Tsk, he escaped._ ' Shade gritted his teeth.

"Y-you..."

Shade turned his attention to her, surprised to see her tearing up.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Rein roared as tears started to form in her eyes.

Shade glance at her with cold eyes. Rein didn't mind this and continued, letting all her anger and fear out. Washing out her tears.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?! HE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"He deserves to die."

"NO, YOU ANGELS ARE! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME! YOU THREATENED US LIKE WERE SOME WORTHLESS JUNK THAT TRIGGERED US TO FIGHT BACK! BUT WHEN WE DID FOUGHT BACK, ALL YOU GUYS DO IS KILL THE HECK OUT OF US WITHOUT KNOWING TH-"

"Rein, he is alive." Rein flinched upon hearing him saying her name for the first time.

"W-what?" Rein stuttered.

"He did not die okay? He escaped, I let him escaped."

 _'What?'_

"So stop, please, you'd look stupid with that face." Shade looked away.

Rein was silent, her expression was blank, she just faced the ground and silently swallowing the big lump on her throat, calming herself.

There was a long paused before he continued.

He took another glance at her, then went back to the window where he can see the radiant of the sunrise, hiding his expression, "I'm sorry if I threatened you earlier, okay, I'm sorry if you have to see that... that useless fight." Shade rubbed the side of his messy hair, "I'm sorry if you were scared."

Rein tried her best to not sound angry as she sniffed, "I was not scared." Rein glared at the ground.

"You even cried."

"I WAS NOT CRYING YOU IDIOT!"

Shade just smiled at her, the old stubborn demon is back.

Another long pause.

.

.

.

"Umm..." Shade started.

"I know its late to say this but... Umm, I'm Shade."

Rein looked at him with an unbelievable expression, _'Really? Like, just now?'_ Rein shook her head.

"One of Zeus' handsome and strongest angels." Shade smirked at her as he extend an hand. Rein looked at it for the longest time. "Your supposed to shake that."

"O-oh, um, I'm.. Rein, one of Hades' demons." Rein froze, debating whether to shake his hands or not.

"Don't worry, you won't melt." Shade reassured.

Rein slowly placed her hands above Shade's and shook it without feeling a bit of pain, she smiled and so as Shade.

* * *

 ***Flash***

 _ **"Let's be friends!"** She said to the boy with indigo eyes as she smiled brightly. Extending a hand to him._

 _The boy just stared at the girl's hand. **"Don't worry, I don't bite**." She said with a sweet smile. The boy slowly shook his hands to her, a sign of their friendship._

 ***Flash***

* * *

Rein quickly retrieved her hands as she placed a hand in her chest and stared at the ground, she was either shock or confused.

"Is something wrong?" Shade asked.

"H-huh? Oh nothing." Rein shooked her head still facing the ground.

Shade searched something on his bag, as soon as he grasp it, he directly handed it to Rein.

"Here." Shade handed her very own scythe.

"My scythe!" Rein instantly grab her scythe as she hugged it tightly.

"Gee, just for a weapon." Shade rolled his eyes.

"Hey! My scythe is important to me!"

"Of course, if it wasn't for that you wouldn't have chased me just for me give it back to you."

"I didn't chase you bastard, I mean why would I?"

"Right, since you can't go home without it."

"S-shut up!"

Awkward Silent...

.  
.

.

"I'm sorry too." Rein mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry? You know, for those things I've said, those horrible things I mentioned about you."

"You-"

"Well! If you just have shut your mouth earlier then I would have just ate my words!" Rein looked away.

Shade stated at her amused. Funny how he reacted because his first instinct was to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?!" Rein glared at him.

"Man! You're so hilarious you know!" Shade laughed.

"Okay crap, I suck at apologizing," Rein placed a hand on her face, ' _Of course I am,'_

"No, no." Shade answered in between laughs.

"Its my first time hearing a demon apologizing." Shade smiled at her.

"Damn you." Rein glared at him.

"Your welcome." Shade gave a smug face.

Rein was about to say something when suddenly her scar unexpectedly glowed, she started panicking, wiping it roughly to her sleeves.

"I-I-its glowing! O-oi! What did I do wrong this time?!" Rein stammered.

"Stupid,"

"Huh?"

Shade looked away, "You've made your master happy...T-that's why it glowed."

Rein took a moment and stared at the glowing scar.

"An idiot like you can be happy too?" Rein tilted her head.

"Of course I am! I'm an angel for crying out loud, I can have happiness in anything!"

"Ohhh," Rein gave a bored look, "Good luck with that."

Shade just snorted and this time Rein can't help but to have a smug face.

"You did well today." Shade mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," Shade averted his gaze, Rein just shrug, pretending she didn't hear anything.

Minutes pass and Rein felt the radiant lights appearing from the building.

"Crap"

"Oh, its morning." Shade sighed.

"I.. I should probably go now..." Rein step back, preventing her skin to get hit by the light.

"Probably..." Shade hesitated.

"Bye"

"Yeah, bye"

Rein slowly pulled her scythe and turned around, twirling her scythe, preparing for a take off to Underworld.

"Uh, Rein?" Shade called out.

"Hm?" Rein glance at her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"12?"

"12"

Shade smiled at her like he won a lottery while Rein rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, Rein."

"Good night... um, Shade."

* * *

 **Okay! Finally! Did I made it fast? I think I've missed some details on it... Oh well, just one last chapter and I think this would end! :D Yahoo for me~! So I hope you like this chapter, even if its long, I seriously thought its long. But gahh whateves xD**

 **So anywho, thanks for reading up until here! Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it~! So see ya 'till next chapter peeps! :D**

 **-Derp '-'**


End file.
